Switzerland
by Nyllac
Summary: Adam and Savannah explain to everyone that they're a couple and are going to Switzerland to everyone, One shot Adam and Savannah fic.


Switzerland

disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Savannah's POV

I sighed and slumped into a nearby chair.

"This sucks!" I complained.

"Be more specific, there are a lot of this that suck right now." Said Adam.

"Everything. I'm just stressed, ok?"

"Didn't notice. You we too subtle when you paced a hole the carpet." he grinned evily. "Why don't we go Heli-Skiing? You still owe me a plane ticket to a new hood for my jeep."

"Adam we're getting ready for _war_."

"Exactly why we need you to blow off some stress. You can't go into war being so stressed you're about to curl up in the fetal position for a week."

He _has_ a point. Adam must have read my mind because he started grinning like a maniac.

"Just you, me and Switzerland?" I asked after a minute.

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"What date am I booking tickets for?"

"As soon as possible, you can book after we tell everyone at lunch." he pulled out his cell and checked the time. "Which is in twenty minutes so you have to get dressed."

He pecked me on the cheek and left my room, I felt the blood run up to my cheeks. He had been doing small little things like kissing me on the cheek or keeping an arm around my waist lately. It's like he's checking out the water, unsure of where the boundaries were.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair then left the room to see Adam wasn't waiting for me. Which means he got tired of standing outside of a girl's door and waited in the car. I turned to head for the elevator to the lobby when someone tickled my armpits. I know I said someone but we all know it's Adam. Turns out he wasn't waiting in the car.

"Were you hiding in a dark corner just so you could tickle me?" I accused.

"No you just didn't see me, I was standing right here." He laughed when I became flustered for overlooking him, "Come on."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and we headed for the car. I was surprised no one had noticed Adam and my change of behavior. So far Jeremy was the only one who knew we were dating (Which became official two days after Adam kissed me) but we don't plan on keeping it a secret. That's why we invited everyone out for lunch and if we don't tell them now everyone will be more suspicious than they already are. I mean who wouldn't be suspicious, Savannah Levine asked them out to lunch.

Adam drove us to the restaurant and I stared stared out the car window. I couldn't help but be worried about what everyone would think, Clay had said everyone saw that I loved him maybe they'll be happy. Like always I'm worried about things changing. I can see it now, in big letters on a supernatural billboard; Savannah Levine's biggest fear! Change!

I broke out of my thoughts when Adam parked his newly fixed jeep outside of the restaurant. He turned to me.

"Do you just want to have a normal lunch or tell them?" He asked, clearly knowing what I was thinking.

"Tell them."

He pulled me into a kiss. I savored the taste of his lips on mine then turned away to unbuckle my seat belt when I saw Paige and Lucas starring, jaw dropped. Adam chuckled beside me.

"Looks like we don't have to tell Paige and Lucas."

"I'm still not sure which one is going to scream first; Paige or Lucas?"

"If it's Lucas I owe you twenty bucks."

I laughed and hopped out of the jeep and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug.

"The attack of the midgets! Paige can't breathe!" Well she's happy.

Once Paige finished realized it wasn't the best idea to knock me out we all headed inside. Sitting at a long table was Elena, Clay, Sean, a weak and unhappy looking Bryce, Jaime, Jeremy, Karl, Hope and her balloon like stomach. I took a seat next to Adam, Paige and Lucas sat across from us, both not bothering to hide their smiles.

"I'm confused." Said Elena. "Why is Paige wearing a smile bigger than her?"

"Not just that Lucas has cracked, he has a smile as big as Paige's." added Jaime.

Jeremy looked from Paige and Lucas to Adam and I then gave a knowing smile. "I think we should order food? Don't you think so Savannah?"

"Yeah, we should." I mentally thanked Jer for getting me out of that one.

Once everyone was happy with the plate of food in front of them Adam nudged my knee, in other words saying now or never.

"Adam and I are going to Switzerland." I said abruptly.

I looked to see Clay's eyebrows were hiding in his hair, Elena had a fork full of pancake to her mouth, Jeremy was smiling while Jaime was grinning her ass off, Hope looked confused and Karl didn't seem affected, Sean had an evil smile on his face and Byce didn't seem so weak anymore and then there was Paige who was squealing like a chihuahua. Lucas just smiled.

"Just the two of you?" asked Clay as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Yup" Answered Adam. "We're going as a couple."

Jaws dropped and people chocked on food. Now we had Karl and Bryce's full attention. "Like, pretending to be a couple for a deal on a hotel?" Asked Hope.

"No, like, a couple. We've been dating since two days after we rescued Bryce."

everyone broke out in grins.

"You owe me a hundred Clay." Said Elena.

"In pancakes or ham?" he asked in the lovey-dovey tone none of us will ever get over.

"Pancakes and ham? I meant s-" Jeremy's hand slapped across her mouth.

"We're eating Elena."

She grumbled something about unmentionables and continued eating. The rest of lunch Adam and I got teased about our age difference but everyone knew we didn't care.

To Switzerland we go.

sorry Savannah's out of character, I just couldn't think of anything snarky for her to say. R&R


End file.
